V (V for Vendetta)
V is the main protagonist from V for Vendetta. He is a terrorist and freedom fighter from a dystopian future battling against a corrupt fascist regime in England known as the Norsefire party. It was intended by the author of the story Alan Moore that V be sufficiently morally gray so as to be seen as both a hero and a villain.Category:Grey Zone While V in the comics is well-meaning and battling against unambiguously evil individuals, he himself is also depicted as a completely ruthless and callous figure who is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way.Category:Comic Book Heroes Conversely, the movie version of the character, though still occasionally indulging in ethically sketchy and ruthless behavior, is still ultimately more heroic. In the movie he is shown to be disfigured (a result of burns) instead of being described as being ugly.Category:Movie HeroesCategory:Live Action Heroes His abilities are a result of biological weapons experiments instead of hormonal experiments, as they were in the comics. He claims to have lost all memory of his past, completing his transformation into the "every man" he claims to be in the comic. At the end of the film, he says that he has fallen in love with Evey, whereas in the comic he not only does not show any romantic interest in her but in fact is implied to be homosexual. There are several other plot deviations between the book and the movie. In the film, he only bombs the Old Bailey and Houses of Parliament buildings and not the Jordan Tower, Post Office and 10 Downing St buildings. It is Peter Creedy who confronts V at the end of the film, instead of Eric Finch. Creedy shoots and kills Norsefire leader Adam Sutler (Adam Susan in the graphic novel), but V refuses to uphold his end of the bargain he made to Creedy, who is just as evil as Sutler. Creedy and his men then shoot V, but V wore a breastplate to keep the barrage of bullets from killing him. Though still mortally wounded he manages to kill Creedy and his men. He then goes to Evey and dies in her arms. Evey then gives him a Viking funeral, as she did in the graphic novel. Finch then confronts Evey, but puts down his weapon after giving in to his hatred of the corruption of the Norsefire regime and joining Evey as they watch V's bomb destroy the Houses of Parliament. Quotes Gallery V-vendetta-wallpapers.jpg VforVendetta.JPG 2006_v_for_vendetta_004.jpg|V as he appears in the 2006 film V for Vendetta Comic.jpg|V as he appears on the cover of the comic 2011-12-06-v_for_vendetta-e1323220284696.jpg|Artwork of V V-for-Vendetta-Wallpaper-movie-Desktop-1.jpg|V wallpaper V-for-Vendetta-1.1.jpg|V and Evey 4156063_orig.jpg|V with his cook's apron on vforvendetta32.jpg|V pretending to swordfight while watching the Count of Monte Cristo VforVendetta_5.jpg|The Dominoes Fall 2006_v_for_vendetta_021.jpg|V bids farewell to Chancellor Sutler V For Vendetta 5.jpg|V in action V.png|V facing Creedy and the remaining Fingermen v_for_vendetta15.jpg 2006_v10.jpg External Link Category:DC Heroes Category:Titular Category:The Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Assassins Category:The Messiah Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Byronic Category:Mysterious Category:Evil exterminators Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Nihilistic Category:Extremists Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Symbolic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Reactionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Combatants Category:Master of a Villain Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Master Orator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Nameless Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Legacy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:War Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaotic Good Category:Controversial Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Political Category:Falsely Accused